Sad Eyes
by LadyCedar
Summary: Hinata sees every detail, she notices things others cannot. What could possibly happent that even she couldn't see coming?
1. Change

Well it's been a long time since I've attempted any sort of writing so forgive me if this isn't that great. I'm fairly new to the whole Naruto thing so if there are any mistakes with names or anything like that I apologise. This was inspired by a Bat for Lashes song though is in no way a song fic. I wholly reccommend giving the song a listen if you can, it is beautiful.

**Summary**: Hinata sees every detail, she notices things others cannot. What could possibly happent that even she couldn't see coming?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Change**

It had all started innocently enough, as it tended to when dealing with my team mates. We try to meet up once a week nowadays. Usually we'll see each other more than that, but we promised, years ago, that despite everything else we have going on; we should always meet up at least once a week. Of course plans have to be re-arranged when one of us has a mission, it can't be helped, and we all understand our duties, but whoever misses the meeting has to buy the first round of drinks the next time. It's an incentive to get the mission finished more promptly.

Akamaru sits by my feet, watching his master intently. I exhale slowly, enjoying the warmth he offers, reaching down to give him a reassuring stroke every now and them, luxuriating in the feel of his fur under my fingertips. He'll close his eyes upon the contact, savouring the attention, letting out a slow breath himself. I smile at the dog and he, in turn lets out an appreciative yelp.

"They are being silly aren't they?" I ask the canine quietly, he barks once, and his eyes roll slightly, as if he were agreeing with me. I chuckle quietly to myself and give his head an affectionate scratch. "Of course they are." I answer for him.

We watch the sparring for a few more minutes, Akamaru's eyes fixed on his companion, barking excitedly when he manages to land a blow against his former team mate. I watch both of them quietly, cheering neither of them on, instead smiling at how the two had grown since we were first thrust together eight years ago. Some things never change though.

Last night had been our weekly gathering and it had started as usual. I arrived at our usual bar to find Shino already there, sitting in our usual booth, sake in front of him. I raised a hand to give a slight wave, in greeting more than to attract his attention. Even behind his dark glasses I could tell his eyes were on me from the moment I stepped through the threshold.

"Good evening Shino." I said to him as I near the booth, bowing slightly before taking my seat. He said nothing in return but the slight shifting of his features under his collar assured me that he was smiling at my presence.

"Kiba is late again." I said to my old team mate who nods in response.

"This is the third time this has happened." His voice is monotonous but I know his words are more contemplative than annoyed. I smiled slightly, knowingly, but did not respond.

Kiba did arrive ten minutes later, loud and unapologetic, a wolfish grin lighting up his whole face.

"You're late." Shino said before I could greet the dog-nin. If possible, Kiba's grin got ever so slightly wider and he barked out a laugh.

"It's nice to know you miss me so much old friend." I can sense Shino's eyes rolling behind his frames but the smile remained.

An hour later we were slightly worse for wear, drink and laughter taking their toll.

"Gotta go see a man about a dog." Kiba announces after he finished his latest drink, standing on slightly unsteady feet to make his way to the bathroom.

"So why do you think he's always late?" Shino asks me as soon as Kiba was out of earshot; the only sign that the drink was having any effect on him was his lack of reticence. I smile to myself.

"Only Kiba knows." I say lightly. "If we were meant to know we would." I don't mention the slight flush that had been around Kiba's cheeks, the pounding flow of adrenaline flowing throughout him. I also neglected to mention the channels created in his hair by the flow of fingers or the stray hair that rested on his shoulder, several shades too dark and several inches too long to be his own, or the lips slightly reddened by too much contact with someone else's.

"He will tell us when he's ready." I say, smiling slightly. Shino's eyes flash with accusation that I am hiding something from him but before he can probe any further Kiba returns, with fresh drinks for each of us.

Another hour later it was decided. It had started with me expressing my regret, as always, that Akamaru wasn't allowed inside the bar, which led to Shino joking that Kiba was nothing without his faithful friend. Kiba had responded in turn with a playful claim that without his bugs, Shino would be next to useless. And so the match was set for the next day, no bugs, no dogs, nothing but the body the gods had graced them with. I already knew who would win.

*

"Let's go get a drink Akamaru." I say to the hound at my feet. He looks from me to the sparring going on in front of him, then to me again, whining a little. I laugh. "You're not going to miss anything." I tell him calmly. He follows my gaze to here Kiba and Shino stand, several feet apart, chests heaving with the effort of taking in air. The fight was proving to be difficult for the both of them, though neither were going to admit defeat. Akamaru cocks his head to the side in contemplation and decides that I was right, and starts towards the stream some eighty metres southwest of our current location. I follow him smiling, grateful for the opportunity to stretch my legs on what had turned out to be a beautiful day.

I have always loved walking through woodland, the narrow strip separating the sparring ground from the stream being no exception. I love the way sunlight filters through the canopy, casting a speckled green shadow on all that falls underneath.

Akamaru stops suddenly, ears picking up staring straight ahead, a small growl alerting me there is something ahead. I put my hand on his head, both to comfort and to keep him from bolting in the direction of whatever it was he had heard. My eyes followed his gaze and beyond, seeing past the woodland and to the meadow the stream flowed through. There are children there, around 20, and two women who have them captivated with smiling faces and exciting hand gestures.

"It's ok." I tell Akamaru, who looks at me expectantly. "They're friends." The hound relaxes under my soft gaze. "We have to be quiet though." I explain, putting a finger to my lips. "I don't think they want to be interrupted."

We made our way slowly, silently through the forest, Akamaru being as stealthy as his size would allow. We reached the stream some minutes later, the open air class still going on ahead of us. Akamaru leaned to the water to drink, huge, monstrous gulps of stream. I watched for a moment as the light danced on the water's surface and leaned to fill my canteen, taking it to my lips once it was sufficiently full. Now that I had time to observe closer I could see there were in fact, only 17 children, none of them older than the age of six, some of them younger. Akamaru twitched beside me, I could tell he was itching to run off to play with them, he was somewhat of a celebrity amongst the youngsters of the village, and they loved him dearly.

They hadn't noticed the dog yet, otherwise their attention wouldn't have been held so utterly by the two kunoichi tasked with looking after them. The first, a woman considerably taller than me with a head of cherry blossom hair, talks to the children with gentle tones, whilst her companion, a woman with hair the colour of sunshine, holds up different flowers and plants to presumably reinforce what the other is trying to explain to the children.

One child raises their hand and asks his teachers a question once he has their attention. The blonde nods at the child while the lady with pink hair looks past the children to the stream and then directly at me and Akamaru. Before she can say anything the children have all gotten up and turned around and have also spotted us.

"Akamaru!" One child yells with glee, waving at the hound, before he and the rest of the children start to run in our direction, eager to play with the dog. Behind them I can see the lady with pink hair shoot the blonde a dirty look and they too follow, each with a resigned look on their face. Akamaru looks at me hopefully and I give him a small nod, he barks happily and runs to meet the children. I smile and follow him at a more leisurely pace.

"You had to tell them it was ok for a break didn't you, _Pig_!" I hear as I near the group.

"Well I didn't know the mutt was going to be there did I, _Forehead_!"

"Sakura." I say, bowing to her slightly, before turning to the blonde. "Ino. I am sorry for the disruption."

Sakura's face softened.

"It's fine Hinata. They needed a break anyway. Still, it'll be hard to get them to settle afterwards though." She says the last part shooting a dark look at Ino, who merely rolls her eyes. "It's good to see you, it's been too long." She raises her hand to tuck a stray stand of hair behind her ears and the light reflecting off a modest, silver ring blinds me momentarily. I can't help but look towards to hills behind the village, to the freshly carved face of the newest Hokage. Sakura smiles. "Naruto misses you."

I blush, even after all these years, mortified that I could cause him trouble.

"I am so sorry; it's only been two weeks." I offer as an apology.

"Well you know Naruto." His fiancée laughs. I do, though not as well as she does. Ino clicks her tongue, seeing how excitable her charges have become.

"What are you doing here with Akamaru anyway?" She asks. "Where is Kiba?"

"He is sparring with Shino." I explain apologetically. "Akamaru and I came to get a drink."

"Well just make sure it doesn't happen again." She continues, sticking her tongue out and smiling. "These kids are a handful enough as it is." I assure her it won't and we spend a leisurely few minutes catching up on each other's lives. Sakura's eyes soften whenever Naruto is mentioned and Ino's roll, as if she's tired of hearing the name.

"Akila!" Ino suddenly yells to the throng do scrambling children. "Akila, don't do that!" And with that both Ino and Sakura descend amongst them to try and calm the madness. I am so absorbed watching them that I don't notice one of them sidle up beside me, giving my sleeve a tug in order to get my attention.

"Aunt Hinata." She says quietly. I grin upon recognising who it is and crouch so that I am on her level, gazing into round crimson eyes.

"Kohana." I beam at my god-daughter, tapping her on the nose affectionately. She giggles and its so infectious I can't help but laugh myself.

"Aunt Hinata." She repeats, her tone is leading. I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I ask, knowing she has more to say. Her eyes fix on mine.

"Uncle Shikamaru-sensei says you're going to look after me tonight, are you?"

This is news to me. Kurenai had been sent on a mission two days ago and so she left her daughter in the care of an insistent Shikamaru.

"It was supposed to be a supprise." I tell her, trying to hide my own. She claps her hands over her mouth and looks horrified for a moment. "It's ok." I say soothingly. "Just don't tell Uncle Shikamaru I know ok?" She smiles and nods, before giving me a quick hug and running to join her classmates who are being assembled to return to their teachings. _It was nice of him to let me know_, I think sarcastically to myself.

Fifteen minutes later Akamaru and I return to the training ground, with much complaining at having to leave the attention he was getting from the children and with a promise from Ino and Sakura that we would meet up soon for a drink, to find Shino and Kiba in pretty much the same place as when we had left them.

"I told you." I said to Akamaru. "We wouldn't miss much." We settle in much the same position we had started in, a yawn escaping from his lips. I scratch his head and consider how things have changed. Shino rises to his feet and not wanting to be beat, Kiba rises too. Some things will never change though.

* * *

Ok, Chapter one, quite slow I admit but I promise it picks up.

Next Chapter: Babysitting


	2. Tiny Feet

Well here it is, Chapter two. I told myself I'd try and get one chapter up a week and was pretty pleased that I managed to do it this week. University deadlines and work placements may make next week interesting though...

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, though that's because I'm a bit of a fangirl. Read on to find out why.

* * *

**Tiny Feet**

The knock came at 6 pm. I didn't even have to look to know who was there. The laughter that filtered through the door was unmistakably Kohana's, and there was only one person in the world that could make her so manic.

"Shikamaru." I said, opening the door to find him in front of me, my god-daughter on his shoulders. "What a surprise." Above me, Kohana claps her hands over her mouth, in a vain attempt to hide a mischievous giggle. Shikamaru raises a thin eyebrow in her direction before regarding me dubiously.

"I'm sorry to call unannounced." He began, he didn't sound sorry at all. "But something's come up; I was wondering if you could possibly watch Kohana tonight."

I look up to the child smiling, who in turn smiles back, places her arms forward and leans over to me. She's off Shikamaru's shoulders in an instant and settled at my side, legs wrapped around my waist and face buried in my shoulder.

"You're going to get hurt one day doing that." Shikamaru tells her sternly. She turns to face him, sticking a small pink tongue out before turning back to me once more. "So troublesome so young." Shikamaru sighs but his eyes twinkle with love for the girl. "So you'll look after her?"

"It doesn't look like I have a choice." I tell him. "You know I can never say no to her." I jiggle Kohana and she laughs.

"Well I figure it's the least you could do after outing me and Temari all that time ago." He responds, smirking. I redden instantly, even after two years I still feel mortified by my actions that night.

"You know that was an accident." My voice is several octaves higher than usual, my throat constricting with embarrassment.

It was the New Year and dignitaries from neighbouring countries were invited for the festivities, Temari being one of them. At a dinner we were attending I remarked to them that it was so great that they were a couple now, after seeing the pair hold hands under the table, and watching their body language all night. The lingering glances, the faint flush across smiling faces. I was truly happy for them.

"I don't know what you mean." Shikamaru snapped, face suddenly stony. Hands drifted apart under the table, Temari's face reddened. I flustered.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry." My stammer returning after making such a scandalous remark. "It's j-just you were h-holding hands and-"

"WHOA, YOU GUYS ARE AN ITEM NOW!?" It was Naruto that time, shouting from several spaces along the table, accidentally spraying crumbs everywhere in shock which earned him a punch to the arm from Sakura. People were beginning to look our way.

"Idiot." Shikamaru muttered. He glanced at Temari who shrugged, a devious half smile forming at her lips. She was enjoying seeing Shikamaru suffer. "Such a troublesome situation." He muttered before raising his voice to those assembled. "Yes, Temari and I are an _item, _as you phrase it."

Noise erupted in the room. A squeal could be heard escaping from Ino and murmured congratulations were given to the newly discovered couple. Naruto appeared behind them and gave Shikamaru a heart slap on the back, who simply stared ahead of him and tried to suppress a twitch. At the other end of the table Kiba sighed and handed Shino a bag of coins.

"Yes, well, it would have saved me a lot of trouble in the long run had you not said anything."

I looked at Shikamaru closely, his shoulder muscles had tensed and his hands were buried deep in his pockets, his left hand fingering the pockets contents. I turned my head to Kohana's.

"Hey." I spoke softly to the girl. "Why don't you go into my study and get some paper and crayons so we can do some colouring."

Her face lit up at the prospect and I placed her on the floor, leaving her to toddle to my study, tiny feet pattering against the wooden floor. When I was sure she was out of earshot I turned back to the shinobi on my doorstep.

"So is tonight the night?" I ask, he tenses more, but then relaxes, assuming perhaps, it's too troublesome trying to pretend he doesn't know what I'm referring to.

"Yes." Is all he says, through gritted teeth. I smile.

"Can I see it?" I ask referring to what he was playing with in his left pocket. He sighs and removed his hand, bringing a small box with it. He holds it out to me and I take it gingerly, wary of how precious it must be to him.

It was a simple ring carved from turquoise gemstone, polished to perfection.

"An unusual choice." I remark.

"She's an unusual woman." Shikamaru retorts. "I wanted something different, not like the one Naruto-" he paused, looked at me and coughed. "They're supposed to bring peace to the home."

"You might need a bigger ring." He laughs and I smile, my lip trembling slightly. "It's beautiful."

"It reminded me of her eyes." He adds sheepishly. I raise an eyebrow.

"You certainly put a lot of thought into choosing it."

"Well I figured it'd be more troublesome if I got the choice wrong than taking my time over it." He laughed. I closed the box and gave it back to him. "I'll pick Kohana up at 11 then?"

"I can keep her all night if you want me to." I offer but he shakes his head.

"I'll need her to cheer me up when Temari turns me down." He says with a joking tone, but the panic that flashes across his eyes tells me he thinks there is more truth in it his words than he is letting me believe. I look at him intently.

"She'll say yes." I tell him softly, firmly. He flashes me a weary smile.

"Love is so troublesome."

My mind can't help but wander to think of the new Hokage and his recent fiancée.

"It is isn't it." I agree quietly.

Two hours later I lay on the floor, facing the ceiling, the scent of crayon wax melted between warm fingers still lingering in the air.

"Which one is your favourite?" Kohana asks me, sitting amongst a pile of drawings, our work over the past two hours. Sitting up, I scan the pictures before settling on her most recent piece.

"I like this one." I tell her, she beams, obvious that she wanted me to pick that one.

"That's mummy." She says pointing a tiny finger to a dark squiggle with two uneven red dots in the middle. She then turns her attention to the figure next to it, a slightly larger dark dot with what seemed to resemble elephant ears sticking out each side. "That's angel daddy." She says with the brightness that only the young can muster. "This is Uncle Shikamaru-Sensei." She says pointing to what is essentially a pineapple with black leaves. "And this," She says dramatically, pressing her finger on the paper for emphasis. "Is meee."

"Why are you bigger than everyone else?" I ask her, interesting to hear her four year old take on perspective. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Because I'm best." She states after a moment. I smile and ruffle her hair.

"You are. Where am I on the picture though?"

"You're here!" She scrambles around the pile for a moment before picking up a different picture altogether, one dedicated it seems, to a rectangle with a smiling mouth and a scribble of purple hair. To compensate for not being able to give my eyes any colour she has drawn a thick black outline where my eyes more or less should have been.

"Am I dressing up as the Kazekage?" I ask her, smiling lightly.

"Kage-kage?" She says uncertainly.

"_Kaze_kage." I correct her. "Aunt Temari's little brother. The Kage of Suna." I say in an attempt to jog her memory of her visit to Temari's homeland with her and Shikamaru a few months back.

"Graaa!" She shouts excitedly. Her response surprises me, she usually doesn't react so enthusiastically to people she wasn't too familiar with.

"You remember him?"

"He played sand with me." She recalls happily. I think this surprised me more, I couldn't imagine the intense man playing with his own children, were he ever to have any, let alone the god child of his sister's boyfriend.

"Are they going to get married?" She asks me suddenly.

"Gaara?" I ask her, my train of thought colliding with hers.

"No. Uncle Shikamaru and Aunt Temari silly." She says, slightly annoyed at my silliness. I wonder if Shikamaru told her anything about proposing.

"Why do you think that?" I asked her.

"Because people in love get married."

As promised, at 11 Shikamaru returned. Leaving Kohana where she lay sleeping on the couch, my coat snuggled around her; I made my way to the door.

Shikamaru stood there, head downcast, sniffling loudly. I wondered for a moment whether I should play along with his game before deciding if he was going to act so unconvincingly, he didn't deserve it.

"She said yes didn't she?" I said. He looked up surprised, still attempting to seem upset.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well," I began, holding up three fingers. "Firstly the adrenaline flowing through you is more like that of someone who is very excited, or happy." I lower one finger. "Secondly, compared to the tense way in which you were standing earlier, it seems like a whole weight has been lifted off your shoulders." I lower another finger. "And finally," I point the finger upwards. "I can see Temari on the roof laughing."

Laughter erupts out from above and Temari descends gracefully, to take a place next to her fiancée.

"You're going to have to work on your acting." She scolds him playfully. He rolls his eyes, smiling from ear to ear.

"He must love you very much to have put in so much effort." I tell her, smiling too, seeing them so happy. She slapped his arm affectionately and laughed.

"I just have him well trained." She sticks a tongue out at him and plants a kiss on his cheek before he can complain. "Do you want to see the ring?" She holds her left hand out, fingers spread to give me a glimpse at the ring I saw earlier, but I do look down out of politeness.

"It's very-" I begin but something catches my eye. Something wrong, no, not wrong, just…different. It takes me a moment to realise what it is. I now understand why Shikamaru seemed to nervous earlier.

"Hinata, you're blushing." Shikamaru tells me. I snap my eyes from Temari instantly and look at him.

"S-sorry." I apologise. "I was just, erm." I don't quite know what to say. "Wow." I settle for. Temari giggles, too infatuated to notice anything much around her. Shikamaru raises an eyebrow but says nothing about it, he's more than used to me being a little odd.

"So where's the little devil then?" he asked, using his nickname for Kohana. I mumble the couch, and he slopes off to see his god-daughter, saying he'd give us some time alone so Temari could get some troublesome wedding talk out of her system.

"I'm really happy for you." I tell her and her eyes sparkle.

"I'm just." She sighs; I've never known her to be lost for words. "It's all just so perfect."

"Well I think it's wonderful Shikamaru's doing the right thing by you." I tell her.

Temari laughs heartily. "Well it took him long enough to ask me."

"So how long have you known?" I ask, pointing my head downwards.

"About him proposing? Well I've been hinting for a while." She replies. I realise she mistook my notion as one pointing to her ring.

"No, I mean about-"

"Are you two done?" Shikamaru interrupts, a drowsy Kohana in his arms. "Only I want to get her settled properly for the night."

"Yes, yes." Temari replies, narrowing her eyes slightly, but smiling still. "Hinata, thank you for tonight, I think we can call it even for New year's now." I blush and nod.

"Congratulations again." I tell them both. "I hope all three of you have a happy home."

"Well I can imagine Kohana will be ecstatic when she learns she's going to be a bridesmaid.

"I didn't mean Kohana." I say, eyebrows furrowing slightly. Is it possible they don't yet know? My eyes widen slightly at having almost given it away.

"Who did you mean then?" Temari asked puzzled.

"I-it's nothing. N-no one." I laugh nervously. "S-silly me. Being silly."

"Hinata." Shikamaru regards me sternly; I try not to cower under his gaze. "What did you mean _three_ of us?"

I look to Temari desperately, hoping that she might have a clue. Unfortunately, the puzzled look on her face is genuine. My eyes flash downwards once more and this time she notices where exactly I'm looking, and I can see her repeating our conversation in her head, this time looking at my words in a different light. Her eyes widen slightly and she looks at me, barely hoping to believe.

"You mean?" She starts, voice shaky, eyes boring into mine. I look to Shikamaru momentarily before nodding.

"Mean what?" Shikamaru demands, unusually slow on the uptake. Temari looks at me again, making sure I was certain. I nod again. Positive.

"I-" She lets out an extended breath, then clears her throat. "I'm pregnant?" her voice raises at the end, as if she is still unsure of my judgement. Shikamaru falters for a moment before handing Kohana to me.

"You can see it?" He asks me evenly.

"Yes." I nod, receiving the child, and look once more to the developing baby withing Temari, already giving off its own chakra signature. "I'm pretty certain you're having a baby."

He stands still for a moment thinking, then slowly, he turns to Temari and places his hands at either side of her face, planting a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes soften and it looks like tears are threatening to spill. I look away, allowing them a little privacy. Kohana stirs in my arms.

"Does this mean I get to play Auntie now?" She says sleepily. I look at her, surprised that she had been awake and was listening. She'd make a good ninja one day. Shikamaru looked at her and laughed, Temari laughed through tears of happiness and I smiled at the girl.

"You've not answered my question." She said, grumpy from just waking up. Any answer she could have been given was drowned out by merry laughter.

* * *

Next chapter:

_**Gaara Don't Preach**_

_"What you know," Temari began, "No one else can know."_

_I frowned a little. "But surely it is such wonderful news."_

_Temari sighed. "It is. It's just." She paused, eyes darting around the room, seeking someone out. Her eyes stopped on a person stood alone in a far corner. "My brother..."_

_I followed her gaze. "I understand."_


	3. Gaara Don't Preach

Here it is, a little later than I anticipated, chapter three. I know it's almost a week after I said I'd try to get it up but it's been a manic fortnight. Still, its done now and I now have the outlines for each of the chapters drawn up now, so an update schedule should be fairly regualr from now on.

I think the story, or rather the main element of the story starts in this chapter and seeds that have been sewn in the past three chapters will soon be sprouting. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favourited the story so far, I hope it live up to all of your expectations.

* * *

**Gaara Don't Preach**

I've never been comfortable at social gatherings. I can remember as a child having to adorn myself in stiff robes, Hyuga clan emblem embroidered proudly, as I was paraded in front of friends and colleagues and dignitaries.

"_Yes, this is our heir"_

"_Yes, she does look just like her mother"_

"_Yes, we expect great things from her"_

I'd shrink back and hide behind the man who was showing me off, until I eventually shrank back too much, and the boastful presentations stopped altogether in favour of more resigned conversation.

"_Yes, Neji's mastery of the gentle fist is impressive for one so young"_

"_Yes, we are excited for our new arrival. We're hoping for a son this time."_

"_No, nothing is new with Hinata_."

Yet the garb remained, Hyuga emblem imprinted almost shamefully, an itchy reminder that I was a bitter disappointment. But as the years went on and I started working my way slowly, but surely, back into the clan's grace, and my attire became more ornate, more ladylike, more befitting of the Hyuga heir. They sat on me as uncomfortably as ever.

And then the day came when I had to wear the outfit I dreaded most. The black mourning attire of a daughter who had just lost her father, and the ceremonial robes of initiation as the head of Konoha's noblest clan. The same robes that I should be wearing right now, the same robes that are rather unceremoniously strewn across my chamber floor.

"Nice to see you made the effort." Temari remarks as I enter the room, commenting on my choice of clothing. Looking down I smiled apologetically and hoped that the embarrassment I was feeling was not showing itself as a blush. Instead of the elaborate robes that the other guests are wearing, I am dressed in my mission gear, clothes loose and comfortable, hair as presentable as it can be after I quickly smoothed it over using my hands. Temari frowns in a bemused manner and picks a leaf out of my hair.

"I'm sorry." I mumble. Temari laughs.

"Don't be silly. Naruto told me about your mission, he wasn't sure you'd be here at all. Did everything go well?"

"I'm here aren't I?" I smile; Temari rolls her eyes and regards me for a moment. Her left eyebrow twitches slightly, something I notice happens when she's pondering a situation.

"Is everything alright?" I ask her. She looks in my eyes desperately for a moment before scanning the room, eyes passing from guest to guest, until, satisfied that we were alone as we could be, she turned back to me, ready to say what she could not say in front of anyone else.

"What you know," Temari began, eyes darting downwards. "No one else can know."

I frown a little. "But surely it is such wonderful news."

Temari sighed. "It is. It's just." She paused, eyes darting around the room once more, this time seeking someone specific out. Her eyes stop on a person stood alone in a far corner. "My brother..."

I follow her gaze to the red haired Kazekage who was regarding the room with an air of speculative disinterest. "Won't he be happy for you?"

"He will." Temari decides, sighing. "But, well, I'd like to tell him in my own time. Even after all this time." She pauses, unsure of if to continue. Temari's relationship with me is fairly new; we had only ever spoken in a professional manner before I unwittingly unveiled her pregnancy two weeks ago. I suppose something like that can make you trust a person. "Even after all this time, I still don't like getting on his bad side."

The concerned look on my face must have surprised her as she added hastily "Not for the same reasons as when we first met. No," She regards her brother affectionately. "But if I ever upset him he's not above giving me really annoying missions. Or paperwork."

I try not to think of the Gaara I met almost a decade ago. The cruel, almost inhuman being, living off adrenaline and bloodlust, but as far as first impressions go, his was a hard one to forget. Still, I can imagine what sort of impression I made back then, if I made one at all, I like to think people can change.

"Your secret is safe with me." I assure Temari, and she pulls me into a light embrace, whispering her thanks in my ear as she pulls back, radiant with happiness. She ushers me into the room and I begin the all too familiar task of small talk.

"_Yes, I am really happy for them, they make a lovely couple."_

"_I was on a mission, I didn't have time to change, I was already late."_

"_Thank you Kiba, I wasn't aware I smelled so bad."_

"_Don't worry Shino, I know he's only trying to make me uncomfortable."_

Everyone seemed to be in good spirits, as well they might. The bonds that were made eight years ago between our classes ran deep and were as strong as familial ties. Everyone was genuinely pleased when Shikamaru announced his engagement, happy that one of their dearest friends was so content. Temari too was well liked and respected, both for her skills as a ninja and for how perfect she was for Shikamaru. Not since Naruto and Sakura's engagement party had there been such an air of merriment in Konoha.

They stood together, Sakura's hand entwined gently within his, chatting animatedly to Gaara, who would smile in a genuine manner, and nod would nod occasionally, but he said little. I watched them for a moment, regarding the two Kages curiously. From what I knew, they had very similar childhood circumstances, although the men they grew into could not be more different. Naruto was brash and loud and outwardly confident, high on life and love and friendship. Gaara on the other hand was a lot more reserved, serious and quietly contemplative. And, as it appeared when he turned to look my way after noticing me watching him, a lot more observant.

"We're being watched." I see him mouth to Naruto and Sakura, and before I have a chance to turn and hide my face which has now no doubt turned a fetching shade of crimson, Naruto was waving to me, beckoning me over. In times gone by I might have fainted at the attention, I've changed a lot since then, I've grown from that person. The things I've been through, the feelings I've gotten over, the responsibilities I now have-fainting is an escape I cannot afford. And so I found my feet trudging towards the lovebirds and the sand shinobi.

"Hinata! You made it! How did the mission go?" Naruto asks, excited to see me, I bow to each of them before answering.

"Well I'm here and in one piece so I guess you can assume it was successful."

Naruto lets out a bark of laughter. "I knew you could do it, that's why I sent you." He puts an arm round me and pulls me into a crushing embrace. "Hey Gaara, you remember Hinata right? She's our top shinobi when it comes to gathering information. There's not a thing this girl misses." He announces proudly. I wriggle free of his embrace and look at Sakura apologetically, letting her know the hug was not my idea. She smiles kindly at me and then slaps Naruto playfully.

"Don't you be giving away all of Konoha's secrets idiot. Some Hokage you are!" Her voice is harsh but her smile makes it obvious she was joking. "besides, you're embarrassing Hinata."

"Well there's no need to be embarrassed." It was Gaara who spoke, a low, monotonous voice. "It's obvious from what she's wearing she can blend into any situation."

No one speaks for a moment. Sakura and Naruto look at each other uncertainly, I look to Gaara. His words were as unchanging as ever, though there was something else in his eyes as he said it. Humour. And as the seconds drew by, almost desperation, longing. Content that his were meant in jest I let the giggle that had been brewing escape my lips, which quickly escalated into a merry laugh. Reassured that I had not taken offence, Sakura and Naruto laughed too. When I looked back to Gaara his face was as impassive as ever, but there was relief in his eyes, acceptance.

After a few minutes of conversation we were distracted when a Chunin several years our junior shouted for Naruto from across the room, goggles perched proudly on his head and scarf wrapped casually around his neck.

"I think we're needed elsewhere." Sakura smiles. "Excuse us." She pulls Naruto in the direction of the ninja and bids us to have a nice time.

"Is everything alright?" Gaara asks as the ninja begins explaining the situation and gesturing wildly. I spend a moment watching the words his mouth forms and answer.

"That's Kohohameru. He usually keeps his cousin entertained at parties. Only she's fond of hiding, and it appears he's lost her. I believe you've met her, Kohana?"

"Shikamaru's god-daughter?" Gaara frowns. "Shouldn't we be looking for her?" he looks genuinely concerned for her and I can't help but smile at his unease, finding it surprisingly endearing. He however mistakes the smile's intent. "This isn't a laughing matter. There is a missing child."

"I-I-I" I shake my head, desperate not to cry at his harsh words, not wanting to seem weak. I clear my throat. "She's under that table." I point to a table against the wall nearest to us, tablecloth draping all the way down to the floor. "She was there when I entered the room and she's quite content."

Gaara looked at me for a moment. "I see Naruto was right about you." I nod dumbly; unable to do much else, shocked at myself for having spoken to one of the two most important ninja's in the room in such a manner.

"I- um- I'll go get her." I turn away, screwing my face up in embarrassment before he can reply, grateful for the refuse of the underneath of the table, regardless of how ridiculous I might look crawling under there.

"Hey monster." I say quietly to her and she squeals in surprise at being found and then giggles once she sees that it's me and not her cousin. She makes an exaggerated shushing noise.

"Shhhh Aunt Hinata. I'm hiding." Her whisper is so loud I'd be surprised if half the room couldn't hear.

"Don't you want to come out? There is cake." I say, trying to tempt her, for a moment it looks like she's going to accept but then she shakes her head vigorously. "Shikamaru wants to dance with you." I tell her, she shakes her head once more, crossing her arms to show she's not moving. I search my brain to think of something that might tempt her. "Gaara wants to play with you." Her eyes light up and I know I'm onto a winner. She holds out a stubbly little hand which I take and awkwardly lead her outside.

Gaara is waiting for us beside the table, trying to his amusement. Kohana looks up at him with large crimson eyes and hides behind my leg, shy smile lighting up her face. Gaara looks at me and then kneels down so he's at her eye level.

"Hello Kohana, remember me?"

Kohana peers from behind her hair and giggles, before burying her face in the back of my leg. I give her an affectionate push on the back, urging her forward. She leaves my side easily enough and leans close to Gaara's ear to whisper something to him. His eyes meet mine as she speaks.

"Aunt Hinata says I want to play with you?" He smiles slightly. "Well she's not the kind of person to tell lies is she?" Kohana shakes her head vigorously.

"Can you just watch her while I tell Konahameru and Naruto she's ok?" I ask apologetically, not meeting Gaara's gaze, before scanning the room to find the Hokage, his fiancée and protégée. Sakura is with Kurenai obviously stalling her while Naruto and Konahameru search the room frantically.

"That's fine." Gaara says, something like a smile crossing his features. I breathe a small sigh of relief and leave to alert the search party. After finding Naruto peering into a waste basket and Konahameru shuffling through coats on a coat stand and telling them that Kohana had been found and was ok I made my way over to Sakura and the child's mother.

"Kohana says she's tired of playing hide and seek." I tell Sakura. She smiles, trying to hide her relief lest she let on that the girl had gone missing for a while.

"That's too bad." She says, a wave of annoyance surges over her face before it is replaced with the serene version, no doubt suppressed rage she felt towards her finacee and Konahameru for losing Kohana. Someone is about to get hurt. "I'd better have words with Naruto and his shadow about how terrible they play." She stomps off, leaving me and my former mentor alone.

"They lost her didn't they?" She says to me, smiling. I laugh a little.

"She was under the far table the entire time, I sought her out as soon as I entered the room." I said, reassuring her that someone at least, was keeping a close eye on her daughter. Her eyes wandered to the far side of the room where the table was, and where her daughter and Gaara sat cross legged on the floor, Kohana giggling and clapping ecstatically at the beige figurine dancing in front of her.

"Where did they get that doll from?" Kurenai asks, narrowing her eyes, trying to make out the toy.

"I think it's made out of sand." I reply.

"You know, out of all the people in this room I'd have never thought it would be Gaara to be the one to sit on the floor with her and play." My mentor contemplates. "I don't think I've seen her so happy since she tried on her bridesmaid dress. Speaking of which, isn't it strange the wedding is so soon." She looks at me and I raise an eyebrow in contemplation, not giving away that I know anything as to why the rushed wedding might be. "Still, to be young and impatient." She smiles sadly and her left thumb goes to touch the ring on her second smallest finger, as if reassuring herself its still there. The wistful look on her face tells me exactly who she is thinking of.

I leave her to her musings, letting her escape momentarily in memories, making my way across the room to the Kazekage and my god-daughter. The sand doll sat motionless by Kohana, the pair now talking to each other animatedly. I joined them, sitting down so that the three of us made three points of an imaginary triangle.

"Graa made me a doll." Kohana says excitedly, picking up the doll and thrusting it in my face. "Not a baby doll but I told him make me a pretty doll."

I lean back slightly, taking the doll carefully. "It is very pretty." I agree, Gaara is staring intently at the sand figurine. Kohana looks contemplative.

"Where do babies come from?" she asks, eyes innocent and curious. Gaara and I look at each other in shock. My cheeks redden.

"W-why would you ask that?" I ask her, she shrugs and my mind races for a moment, desperate for a child friendly explanation. "Well when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much they go deep into the Konoha forest and get a special seed from the great tree of Konoha. They plant it and love it and in nine months a baby grows from the seed." It's a local folk tale that I was told as a child. Gaara smirks and I look to Kohana to see if she has accepted my answer.

"But I thought the baby was in Aunt Temari's tummy."

Gaara looks from the child to me, if Kohana's words didn't fully alert him that something was amiss, my horrified expression must have done. I can't meet Gaara's gaze but my silence says everything he needs to know. Without saying a word he stands up, gaze steady, eyes slightly narrowed, and makes his way to the other side of the room, where his sister and Shikamaru are dancing.

"Graa?" Kohana calls after him. I stop her from running after him.

"He's going to ask Temari about the tree." I tell her, hoping she doesn't notice the frustrated tears that sting my eyes. I feel so ashamed for letting Temari down. Gaara taps his sister on the shoulder and motions for her and Shikamaru to follow him outside. Shikamaru looks confused but Temari knows her brother too well to argue when he has that look on his face. After half an hour when the trio had still not returned I made my way to Choji, who had been close to the doors when the three left.

"Where are the love birds?" I ask casually, waiting for him to finish his piece of barbeque chicken.

"I don't know, they went outside with Gaara a while back." He licks his lips. "Hey, what's that?" He inclines his head to my right hand, or more specifically, what I was holding in my right hand. Bringing it closer I realise it's Kohana's sand doll. I must have forgotten to give it back to her.

"It's Kohana's doll." I tell him. He regards it closely.

"It kind of looks like you."

* * *

Well, hope you liked chapter 3, Chapter 4 will be up in the next week, I promise this time :)

_Next chapter: **Underneath the Stars**_

_He was quiet for a moment, brow furrowing slightly, he regarded me wearily. "Do you ever feel you're exactly the disappointment your father thought you'd be?"_


	4. Underneath the Stars

Chapter 4 here and on time too, I'm getting better at this whole update  
thing it seems. A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, it's nice to know not everyone thinks this is utter rubbish. Without further ado may I present chapter four:

* * *

**Underneath the Stars**

It was the small hours of the morning and I was still awake. Tiredness crept at me but there was too much on my mind for sleep. And so I took refuge in the night time training that kept me sane during my youth. Whenever I was feeling particularly worried, stressed or upset, so much so that I couldn't not sleep, I would train in hope of bettering myself, and found comfort in the repetition and practice of movement and exercise.

The party had been considered a remarkable success. Even the disappearance of the couple was hardly noticed, their guests having too much of a good time to be too worried. By the time the two did return,  
the party was winding down, those that had already left wishing for me to pass on repeated congratulations to the happy couple.  
"Are you ok?" I asked Temari once she returned. The confident face she put on when she re-entered the room wavers for a second before she turns her back to the rest of the room, allowing her to talk to me in a serious manner without worrying her remaining guests.  
"Gaara's mad." She said, regretfully, shaking her head slightly. "He'll get over it, eventually, he just doesn't need to be out of the loop." She shakes her head again before plastering the confidence face back on.  
"Come on, lets make the most of the rest of the party, if he wants to sulk outside, that's his choice."  
I joined her for a while in her merrymaking but my thoughts kept on turning to that of the Kazekage sitting outside. I slipped outside when Temari was distracted in order that I might find her brother.  
He was not hard to spot for someone with my trained eyes, his incredible chakra signature alerting me to his presence on the roof of a nearby building. Making my entrance as obvious as possible, so he did not mistake my going to him as an ambush I stood apart form him slightly, so he did not think I was invading his personal space.  
"Are you ok?" I asked. He looked at me through narrowed eyes.  
"Come to laugh at the brother who was the last person to know of his sister's pregnancy?" he almost spat. The urge to cry overwhelmed me but I fought it, managing to reply through a strained throat.  
"No, I came to see if you were feeling ok. I didn't like to think of you as being upset."  
"You needn't have bothered." He murmured, eyes never once looking my way. I knew I was not going to do any good in the mood he was in.  
"I'm sorry for bothering you." I had told him, before leaving him wordlessly to his musings. By the time I arrived home I knew that despite the events of the day that sleep was not going to come to me any time soon.

I inhale slowly through my nose, savouring the balmy night air, and let my muscles relax, my heart has quickened slightly with the exercise and the sweat on my brow cools me slightly whenever a slight breeze flows through the compound. I am not alone. I knew it from the moment he arrived, perching himself on a low branch of a willow that overlooked the compound. I didn't fearhim being there, and as long as he felt the need to stay hidden, I had no problem with letting him watch me. Had it been anyone else I might have been more concerned, but I knew his nature, I knew he was moreinclined to watch, content to observe. We had that in common. Besides, I had a good idea why he was here, and I needed to speak with him, if it meant waiting a while until he felt it was the right time to approach me, I didn't have much of a choice.  
I trained for another ten minutes before I decided to stop for a break. I was not tired but I thought stopping might give my voyeur a chance to make himself known. Sure enough as soon as I sat myself down on the decking and raised my canteen to my lips he descended, wordlessly, to sit by my side.

"You're up late." He says, glancing to the star sprinkled sky. I let mygaze slide downwards to the ground.  
"Old habits are hard to break." I pause. 'You're awake too." He smiles sadly.  
"Old habits are hard to break."

Nothing is said for several minutes, the chirping of crickets and rustling of a slight breeze through the trees the only break to the silence.  
"I wanted to apologise." He said after a moment. Whatever I was expecting him to say, this wasn't it. I'd never had him down as particularly proud, though the idea of him apologising seemed strange, he had an air of seriousness about him that gave the impression he was not used to making mistakes.  
"You don't need to apologise for anything." I assure him, stealing a glance his ay to see his own gaze was intent on the ground ahead of him.  
"I behaved appallingly." His voice was low, eyes unblinking. "First in the way I treated you when Kohana went missing, practically accusing you of child neglect. And then for the way I acted when you tried to comfort me earlier. I was upset and I let my emotions get the better of me."  
I smile slightly. "The way you spoke to me when Kohana was hiding was done so out of concern for her safety, so you have nothing to apologise for on that count." He shifts slightly, gaze remaining everywhere but towards me. "And as for the latter, our emotions are what makes us human, you can ignore them but life is so much more fulfilling if we allow ourselves to feel, something your twelve year old self learned the hard way."  
There was silence for a moment, Gaara closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, deeply. I worried for a second that I had overstepped my place, that I had offended him. I was about to apologise myself when I noticed him smile.  
"My sister thinks of me as cold, my brother accuses me of being too serious. Naruto thinks I work too hard. How can you be sure I have emotions at all?"  
"People don't have to show their emotions to feel them." I thought of my younger days, to times when my actions were driven with the desire to prove myself to my father, my clan, a certain blonde classmate. "You don't need to voice those feelings. But there are always tells, little signs that you give off. Most people don't notice they are doing it, but if you learn what to look for, you learn that all people are is what they are feeling."  
"Is that how you knew Temari was pregnant?" I shake my head slightly.  
"I could not have guessed from her actions because she honestly didn't know. Shikamaru was supposed to be looking after Kohana the night he proposed and so asked me to look after her. When the couple came to pick her up I saw the baby, or rather the chakra that swelled in her womb. She was surprised to find that out. They both were." I add hastily.  
Gaara contemplates this for a moment, nodding slightly to himself.  
"She is really fond of you. Kohana I mean." He says eventually, seemingly satisfied with the account of events I had told him. "How did you get to know her?"  
"She's my God Daughter." I explain. Seeing the puzzlement that crossed his face I elaborated. "Her mother raised me when my own father gave up hope of me being the heir he wanted me to be. She was a mother figure for me and so much more, a mentor and a friend. I love her as family and she cared for me a great deal more than perhaps most of my actual family ever did. I could never repay her enough for the kindness she showed me in my youth."  
"We're quite similar." Gaara comments, eyes lifting from the ground for the first time, to meet mine, he speaks wearily. "Do you ever feel like you're exactly the disappointment your father thought you'd be."  
I consider him for a moment; it isn't me he's worried about. There's a sad desperation in his eyes that is far too personal. No doubt he was wanting to hear my view being similar to his own, justifying his own feelings with the knowledge that someone in a similar situation felt the same.  
"You are a great Kazekage." I tell him, avoiding sharing my feelings towards my late father. "An excellent shinobi, loyal friend and caring brother." Gaara scoffs as I say the last part and casts his head down in  
shame.  
"Temari no doubt doesn't think so after tonight." He laments. He wrings his hands again and again, voice low and tinged with regret. I say nothing, he looks as though he has something to say and so I wait for him to say it, not wishing to do anything to make him feel more uncomfortable than he obviously already is. For a moment I consider placing an encouraging hand on his shoulder, to let him know it was ok to talk, but at the thought I find myself beginning to blush, mortified at the impudence and so my hand remained still.  
"I had wished," He began taking a deep breath to focus himself. "I had wished that Temari and Shikamaru wouldn't start thinking of children for another few years. I always knew this day would come, I just hoped not so soon." I look at him earnestly and he continued, encouraged by my sincerity.  
"I knew they'd end up married, I just thought that they'd continue as they had been doing, sending a few weeks here and a few weeks back home as they have been doing for years. You can't do that with a baby, a child needs a home."  
"You're worried they'll settle in Konoha and you'll loose your sister." I say. He screws his eyes closed and I notice his hands clenchmomentarily into fists.  
"It's selfish I know, but it took so long to repair the damage that my youth did to our relationship." He sighs, dark lined eyes opening to gaze up at the stars. He can't quite say the next words, too angry with himself for thoughts he deemed selfish.

Caring little for any consequences that might occur and only for the need to console Gaara, I reached for one of his clenched hands, laying my own atop it and giving it a slight squeeze of support. He regards it curiously for a moment, unsure of how to react to such an unusual display of physical contact. I remove my hand immediately and curse myself internally for being so foolish, insides squirming with shame.  
"It's late." He stands suddenly, suprising me, my eyes meet his and for a moment I almost fool myself into thinking he feels embarrassed too.  
"Y-yes." I agree, voice several shades too high.  
"I return home tomorrow morning. I should probably try and rest." He explains. For some reason a knot in my chest seems to appear when hementions his leaving.

"I'm sorry to keep you so late." I apologise, head bowed. He looks as if he might reach out to comfort me but his hand wavers and lowers, evidently decided against it.  
"Don't be." His eyes soften slightly. "I-" He shakes his head. "Thank you." And he is gone. I sit back down and pick up my flask for want of not knowing what else to do. The only thing that burns more than the blush at my cheeks and the sting of mortification is the tingle in the hand that had reached for his.

* * *

What wonders the night time brings! I hope you enjoyed it :)

**Next chapter: Wicked Game**

_"Hinata." His eyes flashed in warning behind his dark lenses, looking__ intently into mine. "You're going to get hurt like last time, as a team__ mate, as a friend, Hinata, I can't see you do that to yourself again.__ You can't fall for him."__ I cast my eyes downwards._  
_"I know." I tell him, there is a clenching feeling in my chest as if I__ had just been punched. "But I think it might already be too late."_


	5. Wicked Game

Hi everyone, chapter five here on schedule, in which we find our heroine in some distress. I hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Wicked Game**

"What the hell Hinata!"

My reverie ends abruptly and my attention is drawn to what caused my companion to call out. Flustering slightly, I start to apologise, setting the teapot down and mopping up the tea that I had spilled when it had flown over the top of the cup I was supposed to be pouring it into. Temari, who the tea was intended for, sighs.

"You're been acting so strange recently, as if you're not all here." She says, taking the cup from me, with a patience that assures me she's going to be an excellent mother. "It's like you've been distracted since the party. You know I don't blame you for my brother finding out about, well, what he found out about." She's still nervous to voice her pregnancy out loud, scared I think, more than anything else, that people would think that her proposal from Shikamaru was not an act of love but an act of keeping honour.

I assure her that her many insistences over the past few days since the party assured me that she did not find me responsible for Gaara discovering her secret.

True to his word, he had left the day after the party, eager to return home to attend to his duties. His brother joined him, looking a little worse for wear after the previous night's festivities, a fresh love bite peppering his neck, thankfully covered by his head gear. Temari was staying in Konoha until the weekend, where she would get all of her preparations out of the way over here before returning home to prepare everything there for the wedding.

"Drink your tea before it goes cold." I suggest to her, desperate to change the subject from my change in moods recently.

"I mean it Hinata, I'm worried about you. I mean I heard you were a bit of a dreamer but," She pulls a face after taking a sip of her tea. "What is this?"

"It's a special blend." I inform her. "It's to help with morning sickness." She looks at the cup balefully and takes another sip, shuddering at the taste.

"Is it Naruto?" She asks, keeping her eyes on the tea.

"N-Naruto?" I stammer, even hearing his name reverts me back to the timid twelve year old I once was. "What about Naruto?"

"Well you've been acting weird since the party and I saw you talking and, well that is, Shikamaru told me about your feelings for him." She finally meets my eyes and I stare back unblinking.

"That was a long time ago." I tell her. She smiles slowly.

"Its just you've had this look about you, sort of a resigned hopefulness. It reminds me of how I felt when I realised I was in love with Shikamaru, the kind of sinking feeling you get when you realise you might actually have done something really, really dumb." She looks at me and I say nothing. "I just thought, what with my engagement and all, that it might have awakened old feelings." She looks down apologetically, and takes a gulp of tea, though I know she can't stand the taste.

"I'm not in love with Naruto." I tell her. For a moment it looks like she half believes me. I neglect to tell her that I may well be falling in love with someone else, someone poles apart from the person Naruto is, yet someone as equally unwanting of my affection.

She opens her mind to continue the conversation but a knock at the door stops the words from leaving her mouth. I glance to the door though it is unnecessary; I already know who it is.

"My cousin Neji." I tell her, she nods and I call for him to enter. He bows to both me and Temari before handing me a scroll. In private we talk like cousins, we play and we joke and laugh, he wouldn't dream of bowing to me, his friend, his equal. In public he plays the part of a member of the branch family perfectly, even amongst close and mutual friends such as Temari, he observes the ancient customs of our clan in a way that leaves me uncomfortable. After having spent my entire childhood being told I would never be a good head of the clan, it's slightly unnerving to be treated as one.

Temari wraps her hands around her waist defensively; well aware of what happened the last time a member of the Hyuuga clan looked at her since falling pregnant. Had she not done that, Neji may never have noticed anything at that moment, although because of her movement his eyes were drawn to them, and as soon as I saw his eyebrows furrow slightly, so slightly Temari would not have noticed them, I knew he was in on her secret.

"Temari and I were just catching up." I tell him, his eyes skip to mine intently. "But she has nothing new to report." My tone is one he recognises instantly. "Nothing interesting at all."

"I see." He says. "I am sorry to bother the two of you." He bows before bidding us both farewell.

"What was that about?" Temari asks me. I debate for a moment whether to tell her the truth or not, concerned with causing her unnecessary worry, but I hate lying, and I know Temari could handle the truth.

"Neji knows." I tell her. "He saw when he came in." She pales and sets her cup down in the table shakily. "He won't say anything." I assure her. "I told him that if anything he saw is made known to anyone other than him there'd be severe repercussions."

"You said none of that." She tells me. I smile.

"Not in as many words no. But he knows all the same, your secret is safe."

Her face relaxes and relief sweeps over her features.

"I don't think I could handle more people finding out after the way Gaara reacted." She sighs and picks up her cup, swilling the contents for want of something to take her mind off her brother. I never told her about his late night visit to me, or what was said. What he told me wasn't done so in confidence but there was something so raw about what he said that night, something so truthful that I couldn't relay it to anyone else without feeling as if I'd broken a trust. And so I did not tell Temari that her brother had reacted out of fear of losing her rather than anger at her actions.

"You're blushing." Temari tells me. Eyes widening in embarrassment, I feel my blush deepen and busy myself in refilling her cup. She looks me over for a moment and deciding that she's not going to get any information from me she changes the subject, allowing me an escape. "What was the scroll about?"

I place the teapot down and unwrap the scroll.

"It's a message from Naruto." I tell her, hardly able to contain my surprise. "He wants to see me as soon as possible."

"This probably has nothing to do with why you're being summoned." Temari began, she bit her lip and continued. "But Naruto knows. About me I mean. You know, just in case he mentions something, you don't have to pretend you don't know anything."

"I thought you didn't want people knowing?" Temari sighed.

"After Gaara found out, well it seemed necessary. He doesn't have many actual friends, he finds it hard to trust people. We thought he might come to Naruto for guidance or help with the matter. Besides if you can't trust your fiancée's Hokage, who can you trust."

I barely heard her last sentence, my blood beginning to pump loudly through my body at her mentioning of Gaara's trust issues. The idea of him talking so openly and so frankly to me, a practical stranger, it did things to my heart that both terrified and excited me.

"I-I'd better not k-keep him waiting then." I say to Temari, it's terribly rude I know, but she understands and leaves without being asked, knowing full well that when your Kage summons you, you'd better get back to them soon. I allow myself five minutes though, to try and calm myself down, and get myself in a state I'd want to be seen in.

"There is wind of a plot to sabotage the wedding."

I had been in Naruto's office for ten minutes and after a period of chatting and catching up, he cut to the chase, as it were.

"The wedding?" I repeat, making sure I understood him correctly. He nods gravely.

"Shikamaru and Temari are both powerful, well known Shinobi, a union between the two, it has some of the other villages grumbling about what a union between Konoha and Suna would do for everyone else. There have been whispers that the marriage should not take place."

"That's terrible." I tell him, appalled that there are people out there who would think that. "If anyone had seen the two together, they'd know that this was for love, not some seedy political union."

"I know. Not everyone is as trusting as us though Hinata." He smiles at me though it is a weary one, a smile that indicates nights of little sleep and lots of worry. "Hinata this mission requires a finesse that only you have. I need you to go undercover for a while."

"You want me to find out who the plotters are and gather information on their plans?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"There isn't time, we have three weeks until the wedding and there's no guarantee that even you could gain an organisation's, and we do believe it is an organisation, trust in that time. No, what I want you to do is travel to Suna and pose as a resident, just a normal, everyday resident. From there you can see if you can spot anything out of the ordinary, anything suspicious. If anyone can do it Hinata, you can!"

"Y-You want me to go to Suna?" I had not anticipated this.

"As soon as possible." Naruto nods encouragingly. My head swims for a moment.

"Hinata you fainted." Shino says. I say nothing for a moment; continuing to train, blow after blow landing on the log in front of me.

"I'm aware of what happened." He watches me for a moment. He wants to say something he's been holding in for some time. I know him, I know his movements and I know his body language.

"Is this anything to do with Gaara?" I stop only for a moment but he notices. Its enough to tell him that he's on the right track. "Oh Hinata, why do you do this to yourself?"

"I can assure you I have no idea what you mean." I tell him in-between kicks and punches. I do know what he means though. Not a moment has passed when the red haired Kazekage didn't cross my mind. The way his eyes lit up when he laughed with Kohana, the sadness that radiated from him later that night in my garden, the fear in his eyes, the loneliness, the desperation to be loved, accepted. It made my heart hammer and my breath catch and I was sick of it. I left the log in frustration and sat down beside Shino, head in my hands.

"I can't help it. I wish to god I could." I murmur.

"Hinata," His eyes flashed in warning behind his dark lenses, looking intently to mine. "You're going to get hurt like last time, as a team mate, as a friend, Hinata, I can't see you do that to yourself again. You can't fall for him."

I screwed my eyes shut in agaony.

"I know." I tell him, there is a clenching feeling in my chest as if I had just been punched there. "But I think it might already be too late."

He stood up slowly, fists clenched, eyes cast downward, away from me.

"You know sometimes I think that you're so sure that you're undeserving of love that you only ever fall for people who have no chance of loving you in return." He spoke quietly next, sadly. "And you cannot develop feelings for the people who have loved you for years. I wish you every success on your mission." He was gone before I could apologise, my insides squirming with regret.

"You'd better be back in time for the big day!" Temari jokes, releasing me from an embrace. We're standing by the village's gates, and I am ready to leave. On Naruto's instruction, I was to tell no one of my mission, not even Temari or Shikamaru. They were too closely linked to the details, they were not impartial enough. Besides, as Naruto had pointed out, Temari was boisterous enough anyway, no one wanted to see what she would be like souped up on pregnancy hormones after learning her wedding was being threatened.

"You know I will." I smile. "Not even the Gods could stop me from attending the wedding." I was hoping to the previously mentioned gods that the wedding would still be taking place. She squeezed my shoulder encouragingly and flashes me a winning smile.

"Go get 'em!" I laugh and say my final goodbyes. Soon Konoha is far behind me, I had no idea what lay ahead.

* * *

The plot thickens!

_**Next chapter: Warning Sign**_

_I feinted left and then jumped right, slowing down each move, allowing him to get closer and closer with each swipe, allowing his confidence to grow. The blade sunk deep into my arm causing me to scream in pain, my plan had worked though, he was now close enough for me to face, and he had let go of his only weapon. He was about to learn that the gentle fist has not so gentle consequences._


End file.
